Demon
by Blaisse
Summary: La primera vez que tuvo ese incontrolable momento de pesadumbre fue cuando apenas cumplió los diez años. A Mirajane no le inmutaba su maldición, ni siquiera el hecho de que el demonio se albergaba en su ser.[Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos]
1. 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Emocion: Angustia**

* * *

 **Demon**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Drabble 1]**

 **.**

La primera vez que tuvo ese incontrolable momento de pesadumbre fue cuando apenas cumplió los diez años.

A Mirajane no le inmutaba su maldición, ni siquiera el hecho de que el demonio se albergaba en su ser –irónicamente aludiendo los cambios físicos que poseía–, la angustia de compartir su tortura con sus hermanos era una manera tan desgarradora que tarde o temprano iría a destruir su propia cordura.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogó otro gemido más al ver las expresiones risueñas de Elfman y Lisanna; era consciente que sus dos hermanos menores veían la vida de otra manera, algo que a ella aún le costaba imaginar.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir con esta vida?

Musitó al oír los ululatos de las lechuzas, sus piernas aún llevaban las marcas de la persecución que sufrió durante la mañana, sus manitos las manchas de sangre que obtuvo por proteger a sus hermanitos; Mirajane estaba completamente ahogada en esa rutina.

Huir por vivir.

Anular una vida normal, esa convivencia que todo niño deseaba llevar a lado de un padre o una madre, pero ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de pedir de vuelta a las personas que la abandonaron junto a dos niños más.

—Todo es culpa mía—crispó los puños angustiada de evocar los recuerdos del pasado—; de haber huido antes, quizás ahora Elfman y Lisanna tendrían la vida que merecen.

Pasó su mano hacia su capa, necesitaba cubrir la deformidad que marcaba parte de su cuerpo. Lo odiaba, nadie podía entender lo mucho que sufría con esa maldición, lo repudiaba con todo su ser lo que desdichadamente le tocó sentir.

Mirajane echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesitaba autocontrol para infundirles confianza a sus hermanos. Las ganas de llorar le carcomía por dentro, el deseo de azotar ese brazo demoniaco le urgía en desesperación.

¡Solo quería salir de esa pesadilla!

Ser una niña normal, tener una vida plena y tranquila con los dos niños que compartía más que un lazo sanguíneo.

—Mira-nee—la vocecilla soñolienta de Lisanna la asustó un poco—, ¿no vas a dormir?

—No me apetece descansar.

—Llevas noches diciendo eso, y tu cara se ve muy mal.

—Es a causa de esta maldición.

La niña bostezó, verdaderamente no sabía si seguir creyendo en su hermana o restar atención a su intuición. Empero, no se atrevía a discutir con Mirajane por lo que solo atinó a sonreír y volver a dormir.

Por otra parte, la hermana mayor soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación. Se miró a través de un espejo roto, y confirmó lo que Lisanna mencionó: Unas ojeras bajo sus ojos era la muestra perfecta de que no podía conciliar el sueño.

—No solo me destruye el alma, sino también mi cuerpo.

Casi escupió las palabras en suma molestia. Resignada aventó el espejo para terminar destruyéndolo y con ello la falsa esperanza de cambiar su estilo de vida.

Y lo único que pudo emitir fue un profundo silencio al ver el amanecer.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer** **:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Género:** **Sci-Fi.**

* * *

 **Demon**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Drabble 2]**

 **.**

Alzó la mano cubierta de una piel dura como el mármol. Sus ojos demoniacos buscaron cuidadosamente al agresor sin inmutarle manifestar su transmutación, porque aún deseaba perfeccionar su magia y lograr atestar un golpe directo sin causar tanto alboroto.

La sonrisa retorcida desfiguró su bello rostro, pero al estar en su etapa de demonio trató de contenerse por lo menos un poco para no causar revuelo en todo el lugar.

Mirajane se cruzó de brazos, su cola se blandió como la vaina de una espada y a su vez intentó usarla como arma en contra de su rival por si se atrevía atacar. Su nueva apariencia la llevó a debatirse en duelo con la persona que más detestaba, a ese ser que le causó un revuelo estomacal desde que cruzaron miradas y que, tras un aparatoso debate, terminaron por destruir un bosque.

En qué mala hora Makarov las mandó a un territorio apartado poniendo en condición del premio que ambas añoraban. Por tal razón no sabían si tenían que tomar tan enserio el duelo o buscar otros medios para cesar la ira que en ambas se albergaban.

—Re-equipar no te dará la victoria—dijo Mirajane llevando sus garras hacia su cintura. Su largo cabello plateado le caía como cascada, después de usar varias técnicas terminó por agotarla—; ríndete ya.

—De ninguna manera, demonio—Erza blandió su espada con la armadura de Alas Negras—. Aprender a manejar el Satan Soul no te da derecho a intimidarme al contrincante.

— ¿Acaso deseas que te dañe tu hermosa cara?

Strauss movió sus garras y observó la mejilla ensangrentada de Erza, definitivamente le era un placer derribarla para que ella pudiera agotar su magia. Ambas habían sido seleccionadas como Magos de rango S pero en cuestiones personales no pretendían admitir quien de las dos era mucho más fuerte.

—Satan Soul es una magia que no puedes vencer.

— ¿Y porque no pruebas el filo de mi espada, demonio?

Mirajane frunció el ceño, se paró en posición recta para dejar a la vista su creciente busto, una de las razones por la que también se debatía en duelo con Erza: Cuál de las dos poseía la talla grande de senos.

—No voy a contenerme—afiló las garras con perversión. Un demonio como ella no pretendía bajar la guardia ni menos en dejar en libertad al contrincante—, todo o nada.

Corrió velozmente, blandió la cola para tomar impulso y terminó nuevamente chocando cara a cara con Erza. Las dos guerreras volvieron a caer en el mismo círculo vividos desde los días anteriores y todo por causa de algo mucho mayor que el orgullo, la belleza y el titulo de ser la mejor.

Y el culpable de ese grotesco combate estaba –inmaculado sobre su sitio– sobre una roca con el líquido que se desplegaba por sus lados. A veces los postres más deliciosos liberaban los demonios de las personas más dulces. ¡Y porque Gildarts les dijo que ese manjar poseía ingredientes para aumentar la magia!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Rated:** **T**

* * *

 **Demon**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Drabble 3]**

 **.**

El ardor en las mejillas mermó.

Las manos se sudaban y el punzante dolor en el estómago le provocó añorar por probar un poco de alimento; era la tercera vez que intentó desprenderse de la cama más el intenso calor que comenzaba a intimidarla la obligo a perder fuerzas.

Soltó un gemido, casi queriendo huir de esas extrañas sensaciones pudo notar que era la primera vez que lo sentía. Era como un cosquilleo en el vientre y poco a poco bajaba hacia su inocente intimidad, como si fuera un relámpago salvaje que deseaba atravesarla sin cuidado ni delicadeza.

Fue entonces que Mirajane –manteniendo los ojos cerrados– puso sus manos hacia sus pechos. El ardor parecía no mermar sino todo lo contrario, expandirse rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta que una mano grande sujetó sus delicados brazos.

—¿No pretendes descansar? —La voz de un hombre agitó su respiración, podía sentir sus labios a la altura de su rostro—. Has traído problemas al viejo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, el ardor infernal le carcomía intensamente el alma, cruzó las piernas por instinto de protección. Y es que no era la primera vez que esas sensaciones se apoderaban de su raciocinio, solo que en esa ocasión no tenía las fuerzas suficientes de probar su propia curiosidad del orgasmo.

—No es mi asunto pero tus hermanos están preocupados por tu seguridad.

Oh no, en esos momentos no quería pensar en sus ellos porque su único deseo era llevar a cabo lo que su mente e irracionalidad le obligaban. Y es que después de ver a cierto joven convertirse en un hombre musculoso le revolvió inexplicablemente los pensamientos a tal punto que quizás Erza comenzó a darse cuenta y eso no le convenía.

—Laxus—soltó otro gemido, no abrió los ojos pero se embragó en la maravillosa sensación que las manos del rubio le provocaba. Ese calorcito de excitación por el contacto de pieles—, ¿cómo llegue aquí?

— ¿No recuerdas nada lo que pasó?

—No te lo hubiera preguntado—suspiró, no quería verlo a la cara pero sabía que ese masajito sobre sus senos no era nada casual—, ¿por qué te detienes?

—No pretendo tomar enserio tus sentimientos.

Frunció el ceño al sentir la respiración de Laxus invadiéndola desde su cuello. No podía con el clímax que provocaba unos simples roces la estaban consumiendo enteramente sin temor a que alguien más supiera su secreto.

Porque Mirajane, apenas con los quince años, poseía un oscuro y tierno deseo por Laxus Dreyar sin sentido alguno, tal vez porque en realidad le agrada probar los caminos que ese hombre podría ofrecer o, en un grado de porcentaje, el demonio que dormía dentro de ella le impulsaba a disfrutar de la lujuria.

—Nadie llegará hasta en un par de horas.

Mirajane musitó sin evitar sonrojarse, sin abrir los ojos jaló al hombre para sumirse en un poderoso y dominante beso. Después de todo podía siempre culpar a su ese lado oscuro que dormía en su interior.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer** **:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Hecho: Sueño.**

* * *

 **Demon**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Drabble 4]**

Porque sabía que era imposible lo que veía, más aun en ponerse a compartir un pastelito de chocolate con la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Porque era una tentación en que ambas se tomaran de la mano, rieran y hablaran de sus necesidades personales, aquellos deseos y metas que cada una se propuso desde que llegaron al gremio.

Mirajane sonrió con ternura a Titania solo para demostrarle que ese picnic conmemoraba una amistad particularmente extraña. Con panecillos, bebidas heladas y golosinas, ambas charlaron amenamente en medio del bosque bajo el canto de las aves que surcaban el cielo azul de una tarde de verano.

— ¿Y crees entonces que soy el mago más fuerte del gremio? —preguntó la bella Strauss sirviéndose un poco de pastel de chocolate.

—Tu Satan Soul destruiría a todas las armaduras que puedo invocar. —Erza admitió sin dejar de llenarse la boca con los dulces.

— ¿Admites que soy más hermosa y poderosa que tú?

—Absolutamente.

La sonrisa tierna de la peliplata provocó un ligero sonrojo en Scarlet. Sin embargo, Mirajane sabía que todo ese pequeño momento solo era un deseo tan amado que rondaba por su mente y por ende un simple sueño.

Porque era imposible que Erza hablara –en la vida real–- de manera asumiendo un hecho que iba en contra de su propia voluntad.

Porque únicamente ese tipo de eventos ocurrían en sus sueños más profundos, aquellos en el cual podía sentirse libremente en deshacer y rehacer las cosas como su mente se le antojara.


End file.
